The Good Life
by Baby Bear460
Summary: Clara Crowley recently was recruited into The Black Order. After watching her friends and family die she blocked away all her emotions. But suddenly, a strange and attractive man bumped into her and caught her attention. And what will become of this strange reading that Hevlaska gave her? Lets just hope that this is the good life. KandaxOCxVarious (Better summary in story)


**Summary:** Clara Crowley, an European teenager who's easily angered, has come to The Black Order. But she find herself in the midst of an annoying love... Square? He loves her, but he doesn't love him back. He loves her and she loves him. He loves her and she is unsure of her feelings. It's all so very confusing, I know. Put the love square thing away for now and put in mind the jobs she has to do for the order. It can cause a girl a lot of stress, no? Well it does. Plus with that, she doesn't easily open up to others, bottleing up her emotions on the fear that she will get hurt or mess something up again. Anger issues arise and shit hits the fan, so to speak. Let's hope that Clara Crowley has found the good life. KandaxOC LavixOC TykixOC

**AN:** Hey guys! This is my next fanfic story! Hope you like it. I have fallen in love with Yuu Kanda recently and use him as my comfort food. The main Clara is based off of me, in a way. I'm more happy than her and less angry. But I hope you all like it! Please review and leave me advice. The grammar errors will be fixed later on, so please bare with me. 3!

* * *

On a rocky cliff, climbing up, a girl dressed in black made her way to the top. As she finally reached the top, out of breath and slightly frightened, she sat down and relaxed. A man with blue hair and a beret on clapped his hands together. "Good! You made it! Clara Crowley I presume?" She glared in response.

Yep, that was me, Clara Crowley. New exorcist! Boy, what a job that turned out to be. I thought this job would have a lot of action and fun, but it turned out to have more drama then I was hoping for.

"You know, there's an elevator leading up to this place. You didn't have to climb all the way up here," he said.

"You're kidding me..." I sighed

I followed him to the large double doors. The doors spoke and scanned me to see if I was an Akuma. Luckily the door did not mistake me for an Akuma and let me pass. I entered the large building and was immediately greeted by a large group of people. A young boy around my age, with gray hair and what looked to me like a red scar or marking of some sort running over his left eye, greeted me.

"It's good to see you again, Clara," he smiled, holding his hand out to shake mine. I glared at it. "Oh, right, you don't like to be touched. Sorry," he tried to laugh it off. Allen was the person who found me when my town was attacked by Akuma. He rescued me and found out that I was the accomodator for innocence.

"I'm Lenalee," said a bowing girl. She wore a black uniformed with a short skirt and boots that stopped near her thighs. She had her black hair in pigtails and wore a cheerful smile on her face. "I see you've met my brother, Komui, already." Komui smiled at the sound of his name and waved. "Allen will show you to your room."

"Follow me," he said, beckoning me to follow him.

I followed him to a large spiraled... hallway? What could you call it besides that? Rows of doors lied above more rows of doors. It looked like they went on forever. All the doors looked alike and none had any special division to tell whose was whose.

He put his hand on a handle of a door and opened it up. The door swung open to a plain white room. No decorations, no color, just white.

"Go put your things down and we will go to Hevlaska to determine your innocence synchronization rate."

"Shouldn't we have done that before I got my room?"

Allen rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, probably."

I put my stuff down on my bed and looked at Allen, "okay."

We began to walk to the chamber that Hevlaska was held up at when Allen began to speak again. "Maybe you should know, your room is next to Kanda's. So try not to get too loud."

"Kanda?" I asked.

"He's another exorcist here. He's not the nicest guy around. He's always in a grumpy mood."

"That's great, I guess," I said, not caring too much.

"But he's a great guy, when he's in a good mood." Allen stopped for a moment to think out loud, "come to think of it, I don't think Kanda has ever been in a good mood."

"Can we keep going?" I said, with some what of an attitude. Back then, I wasn't the nicest of people. I apologize, reader, if my personality turns you away. It was who I was. But people change.

"Oh right," Allen nodded.

Soon we entered a room with Komui who brought us to Hevlaska. Though my facial expression did not show it, I was quite shocked at her presence. For I had never seen anything like her before. But then again, I shouldn't be the one to speak, I did see an Akuma, so he shouldn't have come to a surprise to me, but strangely she did.

"Hevlaska, I brought another accommodator to innocence. Will you do the honors, please?" Komui asked politely.

"Surtently." Hevlaska's large tentacles wrapped around me and she touched my forehead. Of course, I did not like it.

"No touchy! Ew! No! Germs! Get off!" I shouted. Yes, I was more afraid of germs than what was going on around me.

"Huh, what a strange reaction," Komui said.

"Well, that's Clara for you," Allen laughed.

Hevlaska put me down. "She has great potential. She will be a powerful exorcist one day. But young one, keep in mind, one day you will have to make a decision between the two you care about the most. Don't make the wrong choice, for when you choose one, you will lose the other."

I looked at her like she was a complete idiot, "excuse me?"

"Alright! Let's go and get you your uniform!" Komui said cheerfully, changing the topic.

Later that night I laid in my bed staring at my ceiling. I began to think back to when that Akuma attacked my town. It was after me. It was my fault that my friends, my family, they all died. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to block away the terrible pain once again. I bottled up my emotions all the time, it's nothing new to me. I used to cry, but after all the pain I kept on feeling, I refused to shed a tear anymore.

You see, reader, I used to have a seemingly normal life. I was never one for crying, was never one for being your typical teenage girl. I did over react now and then. I did. But not anymore.

Long ago, when I was normal, I fell in love like all girls do, but unlike all girls, I always managed to fuck up the relationship. I'm not going to explain my whole romantic life story, but I will peak your interest with maybe two moments where I fucked up, the two moments where I actually noticed how much of a clutz I am.

I won't make it long, I promise to keep it short. But one day I began to take a liking to this young man and began to go on dates with him. His name was Elijah. We only dated for a while, but I had never loved anyone as much as I loved him. He was literally perfect, everything I dreamed of. Till one day, I fucked up. I won't explain how I messed it up, but I will tell you that in the end, his mom told Elijah to call it off with me, and so he did. He loved him family more than me and refused to disobey them to be with me. I began to notice I'm a bit of a fuck up at that point, but I didn't completely realise it till another time.

Months later, maybe even a year later, I met another man by the name of Gilbert, Gil for short. I started a relationship with him, but we never dated since at that time my parents had forced me to become engaged to a man that I didn't love. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, well, until now that is. But long story short, I had to choose between my fiance and Gilbert. I had come to realise I did love my fiance and chose him. Gilbert said he'd wait, that he would never leave, that we could run away together if I ever changed my mind. But he lied. He hated me only a few days after my choice. It was only then that I realised that he made me get over Elijah, that he was the person I had been looking for since Elijah. But it does not matter anymore. I tell you this because shortly after that event, I fucked up again.

Not long after the event with Gilbert, the Akuma attacked. It killed my family, my friends, even my fiance. I watched them die and the Akuma's lifeless face turned them into this strange black dust. I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I pushed it away till I no longer felt anything for anyone. Pathetic, isn't it, reader?

It was then that Allen found me and said I was the accommodator to innocence. I was the accommodator to the Death Chakrams. This whole time I thought they were just useless little hoops. My sister found them in the market one day, she said they were earrings from china. She always wanted me to look more like her, dress like her, wear makeup like her, but she was the one women who all the men in my town drooled all over my sister. I never wanted the attention she got so I avoided being like her.

When she got me the earrings I thanked her, but I never wore them. I thought they were strange, since most women who wore earrings wore diamond ones, never strange hooped ones.

I guess it was good that she got them for me. To be honest I was drawn towards them when she gave them to me, but never reluctant to wear them.

I was always bullied while I lived back at home. I learned to protect myself and train myself to scare away my bullies. I was good with a weapon, I knew how to swing a sword properly. When I picked up a sword to defend myself against my bullies they ran away screaming. After that they were afraid to show their face around me. I never stopped training and I grew stronger and better. Then everything changed when I was brought to the order.

The next morning I left my room to walk to the dining hall. I kept my head down, minding my own business, when a large body bumped harshly into me. I growled, "hey! Watch where you're going!" I turned around after shouting that and my eyes instantly widened. Before me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had long black hair that was kept in a ponytail. A sword on his side, and his face had more of feminine features than muscular. He was tall, taller than me.

My words were caught him my throat as he glared at me. He growled, making a 'humph' sound in his throat and walked off. Behind me a hand patted me hard on the back, knocking the wind out of me.

"Sorry about Yuu, he can be kind of grumpy," the person behind me said cheerfully.

I turned around and glared at him. "Don't touch me," I mumbled.

The red haired boy laughed. "You must be Clara!" He put his hand out to offer to shake mine, "I'm Lavi." I glared at his hand and he put it down to his side awkwardly. "Wow, you're really pretty. You're just my type." He began to say.

I walked away.

He tried to catch up to me, "hey wait up!"

But I ignored him and walked back to my room.

No breakfast for me then.


End file.
